The Tale Of Uchiha Hikaku
by UncleDrew
Summary: Hikaku Uchiha despite his young age was one of the strongest members of the Uchiha clan before the founding of Konoha. What if he was born two years after Sasuke, and was he and Itachis little brother? AU. Epic length. Competent MC. Pairings later on. (Straight pairings, no yaoi.) I plan on at least 500K words.
1. Intro

**(Intro)**

Thunder rumbled loudly, shaking the earth as lightning strikes lit up the pitch black night sky. The rain recently petered to a cease, only one or two minutes ago, as it was just a full on downpour from the stuffed grey clouds.

Leaves fell in multiple directions from the numerous trees in the forested area. It was a small camp, 3 tents settled into a clearing, all surrounding a bundle of logs that seemed to previously be a campfire.

"You hear that Shouzou? The rain's stopped, let's see if we can catch us some fucking food now." A deep guttural voice spoke from inside one of the tents.

Another voice, sounding older and tired, responded "You go ahead Miro-kun, I'm tired from all that running in the rain. Besides I need to take a nap anyways I got the next watch shift."

Miro snorted, "Heh you just don't wanna lose at shogi anymore, but suit yourself. I don't know why you insist on doing your shift anyways when you know Ryoku has it covered with that sensor shit." and exited the tent revealing a tall and abnormally muscled man with a bald head and a large sword on his back.

He started to the nearby stream to catch some fish but suddenly had the urge to pee, and promptly whipped out behind a tree. Not even ten seconds later Miro stopped pissing as his body fell to the ground, a deep cut across his jugular gushing blood.

The last thing Miro saw was blood red eyes, staring into his soul, before everything faded into black.

**XXX**

'Fuck! I can't even sleep I'm so damn hungry! Let me see what Miro plans on cooking.' Shouza thought, exiting the tent revealing a tall lanky man with bandages covering his entire face except his eyes. He also had a sword on his back but unlike Miros his sword was double edged and much smaller.

Walking to the stream that had a plentiful supply of fish, Shouza was suddenly hit with a strong sensation to his bladder.

'We made a beeline from Kumo to just outside the land of fire, running non-stop, it's no wonder I gotta piss.' he thought. Walking over to a nearby tree and beginning to relieve himself.

After only about five seconds he abruptly ducked a slash aimed for his neck and somehow pulled his pants up and sword out to face his attacker, but found nobody there.

Looking around angrily he spoke loudly "Show yourself pussy, only cowards use cheap tricks like hit and run tactics!" Lying, as he used hit and run tactics himself, but hoping to rile his assailant up enough to show himself.

It worked but Shouza found himself in shock as he looked at the small kid that couldn't be any older than ten walk from behind a tree.

He wore a black shirt with a high collar, black bandages over his arms and hands, black shinobi pants with black bandages taping the bottoms and black shinobi sandals with his feet being wrapped too. He had spiky black hair, with two bangs reaching down just above his eyes, which were closed. Just like the leaf headband around his neck there was no emotion whatsoever on his pale face.

"You dodged my strike, meaning you must have some competence. However, as unfortunate as I find it, I don't have the luxury of time to dance with you at this moment." the child said in a condescending voice.

Before Shouza could even move to behead the cocky brat though, he opened his eyes, and Shouza found himself enraptured by the three black tomoes swirling in the sea of blood red.

Not even one full second later Shouza also found himself clutching futilely at the slash across his throat, a sea of blood red pooling beneath him, before everything faded into black.

**XXX**

"Oh Shouza-kuuuun" a short medium sized man with no visible weapons sang as he made his way to his taichous tent.

"Time for your shift, I'm sleepy for once." he said and stifled a yawn before opening the tent to find it devoid of Shouza.

He immediately flared his chakra and stretched his sensing range out, knowing Shouza always tried to sleep before his watch shift.

Not sensing his signature or Miros signature he drew a kunai and sent out multiple pulses, using his chakra like a sonar, trying to enhance his sensory abilities and locate any enemies. After two minutes of constant pulsing gave him no results he gave up and conceded the fact they were eliminated.

Moving quickly he reached Shouza's tent, grabbing the scroll from inside before sealing it within himself. He was about to burn the campsite and remove any traces of their presence when his bladder started screaming at him to pee.

Sighing, he took one step towards a tree before he felt it, the slightest pulse of chakra one gave off when performing a jutsu, no matter how much they tried to conceal it. He disrupted the flow of his own chakra, effectively cancelling the genjutsu, and went through handseals at a absurd rate while mentally saying 'Hakaisuru no jutsu.'

He spat out a gigantic wave of bright red flames towards where he felt the pulse, catching numerous trees on fire and watched in satisfaction as even more trees were turned to ash.

'That attack has a damage radius of 100 feet, so if they were to dodge they would have to come from-' he never got the chance to finish that thought, his world fading to black with a pair of red eyes permanently etched into his brain.

**XXX**

Flicking the blood off of my kunai I sighed disappointedly and unsatisfactorily as I retrieved the scroll from the sealing matrix on Ryokus left hand and sealed it into myself, before sealing his body just like I did his friends.

Genjutsu is such a slept on and underrated facet of the shinobi arts, and in my opinion the strongest.

Unfortunately using genjutsu in tandem with my sharingan almost guaranteed victory and I never got the chance to dance with my enemies. Regardless if you couldn't resist my genjutsu there was definitely no chance of you withstanding my ninjutsu.

Looking through their tents I found nothing of any worth, so I burned the campsite to the ground and made my way back to the village, another mission completed to utmost perfection.

Perfection, hn, the Uchiha and the word perfection are synonymous.

Making liberal use of the shunshin I arrived at the village gates in ten minutes. Walking past Izumo and Kotetsu, ignoring their cries of indignation, I shushinned in front of the Hokage tower and walked in.

I ignored the secretary when she said "Hello Hikaku-sama" and opened the door, ready to report and receive my next mission. Walking in, the Sandaime Hokage was smoking his pipe while simultaneously reading a orange book.

"Mission complete Hokage-sama, the scroll was retrieved and all three targets were neutralized. Although the bingo book says that they were A-rank, I'm sure that was a mistake." I said and gave him the scroll I took from Ryoku and the 3 scrolls containing their bodies.

The God of shinobi himself took his pipe out and gave me a grandfatherly smile, though I always saw a slight hint of sadness in that smile.

"Ah, thank you very much Hikaku-kun. I'm sorry I couldn't send you on a more, problematic, mission but this was very time sensitive and the small amount of ninja I have skilled enough to complete it were already occupied." he said and took another puff of his pipe before reading the contents of the scroll.

Shaking his head and smiling he spoke once more "It's a shame, you're barely nine years old and have already done more for the village than most three times your age. For the past four months since you've made jonin you've been going on high risk missions back to back with no regards to your own health. While you don't see anything wrong with that, I know what that kind of stress can do to someone so young. So, you have a month off Hikaku-kun, use it to relax and enjoy yourself."

I almost objected but caught myself and simply nodded. The last time I denied a week of leave I had to do D-ranks with the genin for a week, I almost shivered simply thinking about those useless missions.

Looking up I ignored the Hokages amused knowing expression and responded "Thank you Hokage-sama."

I shunshinned to the now empty Uchiha compound. I made my way to our flat, and walked in, removing my sandals as I went.

Looking inside my big brother Sasuke's room I found him asleep, so I went to my room and grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. After showering and changing, I just laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking 'What am I going to do for a whole month?'

**XXX / End Intro**

**(A/N - Welp this is the story I was talking about, I won't spoil too much but you should know if you read my Taiyogan story I'm not one who likes sticking to canon lol. But if you've read all the way down to this authors note, please review. I promise this will be a great story and I've never seen a story done on Hikaku Uchiha, in fact I've never heard him mentioned before except in the manga, once. Anyways at 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter, it's already written. Thank you!)**


	2. Day 1

**(Day 1)**

**_"Tachi-nii! You ready to lose?" I said as I ran towards him, pulling out a kunai. _**

**_He didn't smile and play with me like always though, he simply said "Another time Hikaku-kun, I have something important I have to do." _**

**XXX**

I woke with a start, and quickly smoothed my enraged expression into a mask of indifference.

'Power is emotionless; yet one with immense power will experience immense emotions.' Madara-sama said that himself, and us Uchiha are destined for revenge.

To break the mold, to truly become the strongest of the strong, to survive, I must maintain complete control over my mental facilities. I'll never let my emotions control my actions, I'll never become like him.

I got up, wiped the cold sweat off of my forehead, and made my way to the kitchen for some water. Passing Sasuke-nii's room I noticed it was empty, meaning he already left for the academy.

I always wondered why my 11 year old brother still attends the academy, while I'm a seasoned jonin.

It isn't for lack of skill or strength, while not as powerful as I, he could've been a chunin or tokubetsu jonin at the LEAST by now, we are Uchiha after all.

I never questioned him about it because honestly I don't care, but I assume it's because he doesn't want to follow in Itachi's footsteps.

Neither do I, but I wouldn't dare cripple myself by staying in that god-forsaken place filled with fan-girls and weaklings.

I'm a TRUE Uchiha, I belong on the battlefield, making Konoha stronger through every opposing ninja I kill.

Regardless, since I have so much time on my hands I guess I could help Sasuke-nii with some of his sharingan genjutsu, he still struggles with the more subtle methods.

I've found instead of making the enemy feel like attacking comrades or doing something they wouldn't normally do, it's better to implant a smaller sensory command such as using the bathroom. Doing so leads them to drop their guard then slice, lifeblood everywhere.

Pouring myself a glass of water and drinking it, I started to contemplate what I would do until Sasuke-nii left the academy for the day.

I suppose I could pop up on him and get a little genjutsu practice in.

**XXX**

Leaving the desolate compound I made my way to the academy, actively ignoring all the greetings from starstruck civilians. I tried my best to stay out of the village proper in general.

I had three places I frequented often, the compound, the Hokage's office, and a weapons shop that my father preferred. I had nii-chan do all the mundane things like grocery shopping and the such, he was a more social person, more amicable to the public. He reminded me alot of Shishui-nii, he would make a good Hokage.

Anyways finally making it to the academy I activated my sharingan and wove a miniscule amount of chakra around my form, forming a genjutsu of my own creation.

I called it 'Muchi' and basically whenever someone looked at me while it was active they would instantly find one of their bodily functions acting up, and promptly forget about my presence. It wasn't yet usable in combat though, as it took too much concentration to maintain.

I locked on to Sasuke-nii's chakra signature and made my way to his classroom, walking straight in.

While his teacher, I couldn't be bothered to remember his name as I graduated extremely quickly, noticed my presence, my genjutsu kicked in and he sneezed and turned back to the class and resumed the no doubt useless lecture he was giving.

None of the kids even turned my way as I made my way to my brothers table. He sat alone, surprisingly, as I didn't think he'd separate himself from the class. I couldn't help myself and cracked a smile at how proud I was.

I watched him listen to the lecture for a little bit, maybe two minutes, but then got bored and was about to take my leave when the instructor said something that caught my attention, taijutsu practice.

I sparred with him on occasion when I had time, of course I limited myself to chunin speed just to keep me on my toes and maybe give him a chance at hitting me more than twice.

Keeping that in mind though, I never saw him spar with anyone other than Itachi or I. It would be somewhat entertaining to see how he would fare against the pathetic fodder that was attending the academy.

Watching them leave through the door and head to one of the academy's training grounds, I hopped through the window and shunshinned to a tree where I would have a good vantage point.

I dropped the genjutsu as nobody would notice me way up here. The instructor called a couple of matches, most students were absolutely hopeless and should give up on a ninja career.

A few of the clan children however were at an acceptable level for an academy student; meaning below genin, meaning death on the field. I sighed.

Sasuke-nii's name was called and he was pitted against the Uzumaki boy.

I had no qualms with the boy, he harbored the nine tailed fox, I could see tiny wisps of it's volatile chakra leaking from the seal, but I knew the difference between a tailed beast and a jinchuuriki.

That's not to say I liked the boy, I liked nobody, except my brother. Sasuke-nii that is, not the one that betrayed our clan.

Forming the seal of reconciliation they jumped back before the blonde took off towards Sasuke-nii at high genin level speed.

He's fast for a academy student, he must be getting outside of school training from somewhere.

As if trying to prove my thoughts he lashed out with a volley of punches and kicks that most, no ANY genin would be hard pressed to evade. But, true to his Uchiha heritage Sasuke-nii dodged every blow before ducking low in a spin kick that swept the blond off his feet, then kicking him out of the circle.

A quick victory without showing any skills, excellent. Exactly how a true ninja should perform.

Having had my fun for the day I hopped down from the tree in the opposite direction they were before hopping onto the roof of a nearby building and roof hopping my way to the compound.

On the way though I decided to stop at Hidden Edge, the weapons shop that my father preferred. They exclusively sold high quality items, and while the prices were high they more than made up for it with product durability.

I needed to get fitted for this armor I had in mind, Anbu style armor but in all black, with my clan's symbol on the back.

I also wanted a specially made gunbai, so it wouldn't hurt to drop by and put the order in.

After a shunshin I appeared in front of the shop and walked in, taking a deep breath. The smell of well oiled metal was like a bouquet of roses to me, so lovely.

At the counter though instead of Akino-san, there was a girl with two buns in her head who looked a tad bit older than Sasuke-nii. She was checking out a man who'd just bought over one hundred kunai.

"Thank you for your order, and don't forget next week it's 5% off everything in store!" she said and the mad nodded and said he'll be back before leaving.

She then turned and looked at me and rose her eyebrow but didn't say anything. She was probably wondering why I was wearing a headband considering my age, but oh well I wasn't one for entertaining people's curiosity.

"I have two special requests. Before I get to the one I know for sure you can do, would it be possible to have a gunbai made entirely of chakra conductive metal? I need it to be lightweight yet sturdy, and all black, with three red tomoe on both sides."

She nodded and started writing something down "Of course, it'll be very expensive though. What's your other request? I'll give you a discount for two very expensive items."

I was very pleased "That would be appreciated. My second request is for Anbu style armor but in all black, with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. I want 2 sets, one reinforced with metal plates underneath, to protect my ribs and to cover my heart."

The girl nodded, wrote it down, and smiled "With this armor you might look like an actual shinobi."

I simply stared at her, ignoring the lame joke. I've completed more missions already than she will in her entire life. Hn.

"How much will it be?" I asked monotonously.

She frowned at my lack of reaction before doing the math on whatever she was writing on. "For standard wait time of two weeks your total comes up to ... 600,000 ryo."

I unsealed a scroll and placed it on the counter before walking away. "That is 1 million ryo, I will be back in exactly 48 hours for my items."

Ignoring the cries of how it was impossible and whatever else she said, I made my way to the compound for real this time.

That little girl had the audacity to imply I didn't look like a shinobi.

Although she was obviously joking, for some reason the mere thought didn't sit well with me. Usually I wouldn't care about anything anyone said, so this was strange.

I'll have to ask Akino-san about her.

I'll show her the strength of an Uchiha.

**XXX**

Sasuke-nii took forever to come home, and when he did he was disheveled and had a couple bruises on him.

"Hikaku-nii you're back, I take it your mission went well as usual?" he asked with a smile, taking his sandals off and knocking the dirt off the bottom before entering.

"Of course. I see you've been training, I was wondering why it took you so long to come home. I'm rather disappointed nii-chan, I had plans on helping you with your sharingan genjutsu." I didn't show it outwardly though.

Sasuke-nii smiled wider before ruffling my hair, ignoring my glare, and walking to his room. "I didn't know you were waiting for me, I'll come straight home tomorrow, thank you for that."

Since he was so-called too tired to train anymore, I headed out to our private training ground, I was never too tired.

I turned towards the lake a spat fireball after fireball.

**_"Another time, Hikaku-kun." _**

And another.

**_"Not right now Hikaku-nii, I have a mission. Forgive me."_**

And another.

_**"I wonder do you or Sasuke-nii hate me? You'll both understand one day."**_

I put a tiny bit more of my chakra than necessary into a fireball and watched as a gigantic spew of white flames left my mouth, evaporating the water, distorting the air.

No, I'll never understand. Nor do I want to.

The only thing I understand is revenge.

**XXX**

**A/N** \- **Well hopefully this chapter isn't too boring but it's kinda supposed to be so you can get the feeling of how bored Hikaku is. **

**Next chapter we have him finding out more about the shop girl (Tenten) and also helping Sasuke with his genjutsu, along with another couple surprises. **

**Anyways, do you like his character? I have nothing to work with so I'm assuming by him being a prodigy he wouldn't mind taking Itachi's betrayal extra hard just so that Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with it.**

**This Sasuke isn't much different than canon, just a tad bit nicer, smarter, more powerful earlier on, and less revenge driven. **

**Imagine Hikaku as a mixture of Itachi and Madara, smart prodigious child with the mindset of a hardened war vet. He idolizes Madara because he speaks the truth about the world, the only thing that truly matters is power ((At least in his eyes right now)) **

**And no there will be no defections at all I hate defection stories, why would Hikaku or Sasuke leave their village after putting in years of hard work and in Hikaku's case sacrificing himself time and time again on high-risk missions? Exactly. **

**If anything the true ninja way to handle defecting is to gather enough power while still loyal then betray the village from within ... sigh.**

**syedmuhammadsherafgan****: Thank you & I hope you liked this chap.**

**WestEye****: Thank you my friend, I appreciate you for your help.**

**Antex- The Legendary Zoroark****: Yeah same lol when I heard about him I was like wtf but instantly had the idea, and after this comment I looked for any Hikaku fics and only found like 3 and all are 2-3K words max.**

**Uchiha Arashi****: Oh you just wait my friend, things haven't even STARTED to get interesting yet. This is just necessary filler tbh.**


	3. Day 2

**(Day 2)**

I somehow had a dreamless sleep last night, which is strange for me.

Nonetheless I woke up before Sasuke-nii left for the academy. Although I stayed in bed until he left, thinking.

'What am I going to do for 29 days? Obviously the ideal goal is to increase my strength but how can I truly reach that goal?

I'm already stronger then everyone in the village save the Hokage, and a few elite ANBU and elite Jonin.

Although I do have my susanoo ... hmm I'm not sure if anyone could kill me but I wouldn't be able to destroy the village as I am, not that I'd ever do that.

As an Uchiha I wouldn't dare disgrace myself with even the thought of asking for help training.

I'll just have to up my own personal training, but it won't be at any of our clan training grounds.

I've learned my lesson about cost of repairs.'

Making up my mind I got up, got showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I drunk 2 cups of water, and ate a variety of fruits for energy.

Followed by that was a light portion of fish, chicken, and almonds for protein and sustenance.

Ones body didn't need much to function, it's what you put in it not how much you put in it.

I left and made my way to find a training ground. It was still early so I didn't have to ignore TOO many villagers, although the ones I did ignore I did so with the utmost indifference if I must say so myself.

The first training ground I saw was empty but too close to the village proper. I needed something far away from seeing eyes and also far away from innocent bystanders.

Making my way further out, even more into the outskirts of the village, I found a deserted training ground with numerous targets and dummies. It also consisted of a lake and a multitude of trees, but that was a given.

I walked to a clearing and sat in a lotus position, clearing my thoughts and allowing myself to focus completely as I pondered the next step.

'Genjutsu is my strongest area so I shouldn't focus on that plus I would need a live dummy. Ninjutsu is my second strongest area and I'm considering focusing there due to the ability to train without needing others.

Taijutsu is my least strong area (I have no weak areas, Uchiha and perfection are synonymous, hence no weak areas) due to my age and the fact that I am as fast and strong physically as I can be at the moment.

I have 10 months until I turn 10 and Hokage-sama will allow me to use chakra weights and gravity seals, claiming anything before that is dentrimental to one's growth.

And far as I'm aware, he's the strongest shinobi in the village, so that demands my abidance.

Speaking of gravity seals though ... I'm one of the few shinobi in the village talented at fuinjutsu. I'm not a master but I'm a solid level 4.

With level 10 being a master someone such as Jiraiya-sama and level one being someone who can make basic sealing scrolls, exploding tags and the sort. Most don't understand the gap in skill levels.

One weird thing about fuinjutsu is whenever I make a seal I get a weird feeling in my eyes as if my sharingan wants to activate on it's own but doesn't ... it gives me a headache and annoys me.

But back to the subject of taijutsu, I would need a sparring partner to push my limits, and fuinjutsu is time consuming and there's that headache thing, so ninjutsu strengthening is the move.'

I have two elemental natures, katon and raiton, and I've mastered both and have copied numerous jutsu from every element so I can use every element at the cost of more chakra.

I have about as much chakra as the average Jonin, about a tenth as much as Hokage-sama.

So this leave of absence from extending my record will be used to expand my chakra reserves, hone my already perfect chakra control, and select 5 of my favorite jutsu to master to the point I no longer need handseals.

That's a pretty good improvement as a ninja, allows me to keep my sharingan on longer and be faster when using jutsu. Excellent.

Standing up I used a large but controlled amount of chakra and attempted my signature ninjutsu without handseals, just to try it out.

'Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu' but instead of a monstrous flame shooting out like usual ... there was a small flicker of flame resembling something a lighter could produce accompanied by a small puff of smoke.

Before I could even feel indignation I heard a deep voice speak behind me. "You have to mold the chakra in your stomach as you would with your hands that's the key to seal less jutsu."

I'm not sure how I didn't notice their presence as I turned around to face ... him? Them? It?

It was some kind of plant thingy surrounding a man with half a black face and half a white face and yellow eyes. It had on a black trenchcoat with red clouds on it and blue shinobi sandals.

"Who, no, what are you and why are you bothering me?" I said as I set a triple layered genjutsu around my eyes to hide me activating my sharingan and looking directly into it's eyes.

"I am Zetsu, and I am a member of the akatsuki. We are a group of the worlds most powerful nuke nin and are soon to conquer the great nations. My leader sent me here to recruit you, he was sure with us you'd be able acquire enough power to achieve your goals."

I looked at him silently with no discernible emotion for about two whole minutes, when I noticed he was about to speak again I spoke "And just what would YOU know about MY goals hmm? Please enlighten me .. Zetsu."

"Well leader-sama was adamant about us not elaborating on our knowledge or how we'd help you. Only after you accepted our offer and met with him would you find out those details."

I simply responded with another 5 minutes of silence and a flat look.

As soon as he was about to speak up again I spoke "Well my dear friend Zetsu .. it seems you can't provide the knowledge I require and you're clearly suggesting I betray my village so you'll be dying now, goodbye."

I undid all the genjutsu I had set up and Zetsu's eyes widened as he found himself wrapped in over 1000 explosive tags.

Before I could detonate them he yelled "Wait! What if I told you the whereabouts of Itachi Uchiha?!"

I showed emotion for the first time and snarled, my sharingan spinning into mangekyou form. Four four pointed stars shaped in a diamond pattern "Where is he?"

"Release me from this trap and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

I scratched my chin as if in thought "How about you tell me where Itachi is or you die, you have 5 seconds."

When I got to 4 seconds in my head he spoke "He's a member of our organization, and our leader knows your history with him hence the invite to join the organization and achieve your goals."

My brain was running through a million scenarios, this could all be a lie but I detect no falsity. Of course I'd never be a part of something my brother was, but it would allow me to get the answers I need before I kill him and get the revenge I need.

I pondered my decisions, I could leave a shadow clone to inform the Hokage of my decision. Or I could just inform the Hokage now and we torture the information out, Ibiki was very thorough and had a 99.8% effective interrogation rate.

I sighed, why involve anybody else in my revenge? What an un-Uchiha like thought and how shameful. I simply looked into his eyes and thought one word, ignoring the blood leaking from my left eye.

'Tsukuyomi.'

**XXX**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review as I have a lot planned and I wanna know who's interested. 1500 chaps coming weekly. Ja ne!


	4. Day 2 Part 2

(Day 2 Part 2)

**(Zetsu)**

We found ourselves nailed to a cross in a strange greyscale land with a red sky and red moon. Out of nowhere the Uchiha child; Hikaku, the one Madara-sama warned us about, walked up and looked at us with a decidedly unimpressed gaze.

He looked inverted, all black with a white outline. The only thing colored was the red diamond like pattern in his eyes and the sky.

After a moment of him watching us but not speaking I decided to ask to be released, and of course the child interrupted me as soon as I opened my mouth.

"In this world, I am god. I control everything you cannot, while also controlling what you can as well. For 72 hours you will be stabbed in every area imaginable while I raid your mind for valuable information! Doesn't that sound fun Zetsu-chan? Hopefully your mind doesn't break down before I get to what I want to know, I hate when that happens."

Zetsu felt his heart skip a beat. Dealing with the last of the Uchiha he KNEW that the sharingan had some impressive abilities.

He'd never heard of mind probing but considering all the other functions of those damnable eyes it wouldn't be too far fetched especially considering his current situation.

'There's no way I can let this brat learn of what we know! He could use that info to thwart years and years of meticulous planning and scheming! How careless was it to get stuck in this situation ... but sadly termination is the only way I can assure safety of the plan. I apologize for my failure Kaguya-sama.'

**XXX**

**(Back in real time) **

**(Hikaku)**

I wiped the new blood from my right eye and dried blood from my left and frowned as the things body was disintegrated into nothingness by my Amaterasu flames.

Blinking off the impending temporary blindness that came with using my mangekyou, I took stock of what just happened.

'That thing committed suicide mid-tsukuyomi somehow but the weird thing is that there was a block on it's mind, one that could only be placed by someone with a mastery of the sharingan exceeding my own.'

I smiled evilly. That validated Zetsu's claim of Itachi being in his organization, now all that was left was initiation ... of my revenge of course, not into akatsuki.

Normally I would consult with Hokage-sama about anything of this magnitude but I couldn't risk my revenge being tampered with in any way shape or form.

Well, no need to act rashly without the proper plan in place. I'll think over my options later, right now I have to get this pesky seal less jutsu down.

I thought to what Zetsu said before his untimely demise and focused my chakra in my stomach, molding it to katon and making my chakra change similar to how it would if I was doing handsigns.

Feeling a decent amount of chakra I tried to blow the flames out without thinking of the jutsu itself, just allowing it to free flow. A small flame, albeit bigger than my last attempt but not on par with my regular jutsu, rushed out.

'Maybe that Zetsu character wasn't all the way useless, RIP.'

**XXX**

I trained relentlessly for 5 hours. Firing off jutsu after jutsu while dodging attacks from a shadow clone, while on water, with my sharingan on.

My clone would alternate between taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, just to keep my defense up to par. Despite my chakra being almost completely depleted, it was as if I could feel my reserves expanding inside my body.

I probably would have kept training until I dropped, per Uchiha tradition, but I saw the sky dimming and the sun trying to complete it's daily route and remembered I was supposed to help Sasuke-nii with his genjutsu.

Taking a few minutes to compose myself and regain a little energy I leaned up under a tree, enjoying the shade and letting my sharingan take a breather.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

I suddenly had to dodge to the left as my senses alerted me to a fast incoming object, said object colliding with the tree I was under and obliterating it completely.

Sharingan blazing I performed 3 quick handseals, training be damned. 'Kyūshi' I thought as I spat a gigantic 10 foot wide wave of white hot fiery death at the spot I was just at.

There was a immense explosion as at least 20 of the huge surrounding trees were decimated instantly. Instead of waiting for the smoke to clear I spread my chakra senses and found 3 presences behind me. Turning around kunai in hand I prepared to end their worthless existence but looked on listlessly at what I saw.

There was a strange looking boy in a green spandex jumpsuit who was currently on fire, rolling around on the ground, being put out by a similarly dressed strange looking man.

Over to the side near them was a familiar looking girl facepalming and shaking her head, and a girly looking Hyūga, looking as feminine and weak as they normally do, seeming annoyed. Hard to tell with that being their usual expression and all.

I stood their disinterestedly watching this scene for the entire 5 minutes it took for the boy to get the flames put out, jump up like nothing happened, screech about the youth of flame retardant jumpsuits, promise to do 1000 laps while on fire to get used to the feeling, and if he couldn't do that he would do 5000 push-ups with just his thumbs.

I was somewhat intrigued by his behavior, how could one almost get burned alive yet still possess so much enthusiasm? I was tempted to set him on fire again to test his resolve but thought better of it as I remembered Sasuke-nii again.

"While as interesting as that wasn't, I have to be going now. I'm not sure what just happened, but I don't care enough to find out." I said to nobody in particular as I walked off.

"WAIT! Young one with the cool features and red eyes! How are you able to use an elemental affinity so young?! And with such youthful mastery!" Shouted the weird boy, loudly.

I turned around to face them once more and just stared blankly for 3 minutes, looking them over with increasing scrutiny.

Now without her hand covering her face I recognized the girl fully, being the same girl from the Hidden Edge yesterday. Seems like she was a genin, how ... disappointing.

'How could you say I don't look like a real shinobi when you haven't even been to the chunin exams? Jonin exams? When you haven't even led missions yourself? When you probably couldn't touch me while I was paralyzed?'

Feeling more and more irritated by the offhanded disrespect, I smirked internally as I decided on a course of action. Sasuke-nii would have to wait, I'd just give him a katon ninjutsu as an apology. I had some wannabe ninja to embarrass.

"You 3 are genin, and this is your Jonin commander, correct?" I asked, ignoring his question entirely.

I received confused looks from the 3 genin and a bright smile and nod from the sensei, as the girl spoke up before the weird boy "Of course we're genin and yes this is our Jonin sensei, but aren't you in the academy? I understand you're Uchiha but sheesh how do you know such a powerful ninjutsu?"

I frowned and reigned in my impulse to get angry, although my sharingan spinned in response. I'll put her in her place quick.

"Actually I'm an accomplished Jonin, who has already completed more solo A-rank missions than you 3 will as a squad, combined."

The reactions to my snarky response varied.

I have an inkling the sensei knew who I was from the jump, but he frowned at my disrespectful tone.

The weird boy looked shocked, while the Hyūga had an eyebrow raised and a face full of skepticism.

The one that made me snap internally though, was the girls. She actually giggled, actually had the audacity to GIGGLE at a fullblown Uchiha warrior.

After her little laughing fit she opened her mouth for rebuttal but I interrupted instantly "Since you obviously have comprehensive problems how about a spar? Maybe witnessing perfection firsthand will knock your brain into reality."

She frowned at how rude I was but shrugged her shoulders "Sure I guess I can get a little warmup before our team training. I'll go easy on you too, ." She said with a wink.

My eye twitched but I kept my sanity intact.

"Yes, you will get a warmup, while I won't break one sweat. Please, don't go easy on me, because I'm most certainly going to be going easy on you. Also, it'll be all three of you genin against me. Just to TRY to make it SOMEWHAT of a fair spar, although unless your sensei got involved I doubt this could be called fair. Inequitable in my favor if anything."

Rolling her eyes she consulted with her team and got the go from her sensei. After asking me repeatedly am I sure I want to do this and receiving my condescending silence in response, the genin got in position and the sensei waved his hands down.

"HAJIME!"

**XXX**

Watching the genin run around fighting air I shook my head. For the Hyūga to not even recognize he was in a genjutsu it was disgraceful, although understandable considering my sharingan is infallible.

Even their Jonin sensei was watching them, also being entrapped within the genjutsu. I originally was going to break the jutsu right after they assumed they won, then proceed to demolish them physically as I did mentally but I decided against it.

It would be bad enough to think you've won just to find out you've been bested by a so-called academy students genjutsu.

How pitiful.

I left and made my way to the compound, smiling slightly. I can't wait to go pick up my armor and gunbai tomorrow. The look on that girls face would be exceedingly satisfying.

**(Authors Note) **

_**fatimaderbas1**_: Wow thank you! That review made me smile and warmed my heart, honestly you're the reason I updated so quick. I truly appreciate your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**nagi92**_: Aren't all Uchiha OP? Nah seriously though lol he only THINKS he's that powerful. I mean high Jonin level strength is OP for a nine year old but with the enemies he has even that won't be enough, especially with how he did poor Zetsu ...


End file.
